Potions Class
by luved247
Summary: Drarry. What happens when Malfoy has to give up his plans for a detention from Snape? One word: invisibility cloak plz comment XD


Potions Class

Stupid, idiotic Snape, how dare he give him a detention! He was fucking Malfoy for Salazar's sake! You know, most prized student and all... Draco burst into the potions room angrily and sat down in the desk that was obviously supposed to be his because it was the only desk with potions ingredients and scales arranged on it. Grumbling he sat down and plopped his books beside him, he was supposed to be meeting his boyfriend today for a romantic dinner and hopefully other stuff as well eyebrow waggle.

Yes, now stop looking at me like that! We all knew from the beginning of the first book that Malfoy was gay, and now for the twist cue drumroll his boyfriend was Harry Potter! They had been hiding their relationship for a couple of months now due to annoying nosy relatives that didn't give a damn about anything but acting like idiots in front of a man that had been beaten by a child on numerous occasions. Draco let out a sigh, professor Snape had just walked in.

"Now mister Malfoy your job will be to CORRECTLY brew the night dew potion and write a three footlong explanation of your previous mistakes and the reasons beh-" Draco let out a gasp, something, or more likely someone, had just rubbed against his groin and was currently tickling his leg with a finger up and down. "Mister Malfoy? Is something the matter? I have no wish to waist even more of my precious time here with you."

"N-no professor, I'm fine" the last words practically came out as a groan. Snape raised his eyebrows questioningly but left the room without another word. Draco's pants were unzipping themselves now and an invisible hand wrapped around Draco's, now hard, member. Draco bit his lip trying to suppress a groan so hard that it cut through the skin. Soft lips pressed against his gently licking off the blood. Harry let his cloak slip off as he straddled himself against Draco. In response Draco raised his eyebrows in a way which meant "what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you be here all alone, maybe I could help too."Harry kissed draco's again as the boy made an annoyed "pshh" noise. "You? Help me in potions... hah!"

"I'm not the one with the detention here Drake..." he grinned slyly, "I could leave if you want-" harry got up defiantly but was immediately pulled back onto Malfoy's lap.

"Oh no you don't" Draco ran his tongue down Harry's jaw and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss. They struggled with one another fighting for dominance ripping off the other's clothes.

5 min later

Draco and Harry were laying on the floor half naked, wearing only boxers in a very provocative position. Panting, hands roamed round exploring, kissing, nipping, biting, licking... Erotic noises of ecstasy escaping every once in a while. Harry gave Draco one last kiss and winked before slipping on his invisibility cloak and returning to the common rooms for a good wank and shower. Draco took a few deep breaths and fixed himself up as much as he could before continuing the potion. He had already wasted almost a third of his time. Damn Potter and his superior seductive ways.

much much later

"Mister Malfoy, leave your potion and essay here with me, you may leave." Snape coldly looked around the room, something smelled funny... he shrugged it off. meanwhile Draco scrambled out of the room where hopefully Harry would be waiting for him to continue their earlier plans.

Next day (potions class)

Snape's cloak billowed as he walked up to the front of the class with a fairly annoyed expression on his face. "Now class, we all know mister Malfoy had a detention yesterday were he was supposed to perfect the night dew potion. Yet somehow he managed to get it wrong YET AGAIN! So let us go back and watch what he did wrong this time..." Snape sneered as he pulled out a tape.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Two voices (of Draco and Harry) screamed out loud at the same time. Harry dived for Snape and tried to rip the tape out of his hand but it was too late. The tape had started playing.

"I'm not the one with the detention here drake... I could leave if you want-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Both classes were staring as draco pulled harry into a passionate kiss. A few thuds sounded from behind which harry suspected to be almost all the gryffindors. Draco let out a squeak of horror and Harry looked as if he were to faint while snape looked absolutely revolted at the heinous things that had probably happened in his classroom the night before. Before they showed the rest of the tape Draco pulled out his wand and yelled "bombarda" The screen shattered and the room was soon filled with smoke and fumes. He and harry dashed out of the room. there must be some way they could cast a memory charm over everybody... ooh this was not good, not good at all...

notes: What will happen when Harry and draco confront their friends? Will Lucius, and more importantly Voldemort come after them? Will Rita Skeeter find out and post it for everyone in the wizarding world can see? Only one person knows... and that is me... (for now)


End file.
